Lost Memory
by DonnieHeart
Summary: Leonardo gets a bad bruise to the head. When he wakes up he doesn't remember anything. Who he is? Where he is? And who all these people, turtles, and rat are? Will Leo ever get his memory back? Or will he have to move on never remembering the past fifteen years of his life?
1. Chapter 1

****A/N: Well I was just sitting around in my room when this popped into my head. I hope you guys like it. :)****

****Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.****

****Here is chapter one of lost memory.****

The four brothers were out on patrol like usual. They jumped from roof to roof. Then suddenly they heard a woman scream. The brothers ran to where they heard the scream. When they reached the roof the scream was coming from they saw a tape recorder sitting on the roof. Then they were surrounded by footbots. Rahzar and Fishface were there as well.

"You turtles fell right into our trap."

"And now I will shred you to pieces!"

"Footbots attack!"

Then all at once the footbots attacked the turtles. Raph went right to Fishface while Rahzar charged Leonardo. That left Mikey and Donnie to fight the footbots.

Mikey and Donnie were taking the footbots down quite easily. Raph seemed to be handling Fishface just fine. The problem was Leo and Rahzar's fight.

Rahzar kept pushing Leo back further and further to the edge of the building. Rahzar slashed his claws down at Leo and Leo jumped back landing right at the edge. Leo looked around. There was no way he was getting anywhere away from this edge. Leo's only hope was to hold his ground and either push Rahzar back or wait for one of his brothers to come over and help him.

Rahzar brought his claws down and Leo raised his swords blocking the claws and fighting the push. But Leo was already tired from the fighting so he was quickly getting exhausted. Leo's grip loosened on his sword and Rahzar knocked it out of his hands. Rahzar then pulled back his hand and hit Leo right in the gut making him fall off the roof.

Mikey and Donnie had finished taking care of the footbots while Raph had knocked Fishface to the ground. All three of them looked over to where Leo and Rahzar were just to see Leo get hit off the roof.

All at once they screamed, "LEO!"

They all ran to the edge of the roof hoping to see Leo hanging on but instead they saw him laying unconscious in the alley.

Rahzar and Fishface took this time to retreat seeing as they didn't want to fight three angry brothers right now with their injuries.

Donnie taking action first jumped down to the alley to look Leo over. Mikey and Raph followed suit.

M: "Is Leo going to be okay Donnie?"

D: "He seems to have a big bruise on his head so he probably has a concussion and his right arm is dislocated. Other than that he's fine and should make a full recovery. Let's take him back to the lair so I can fix him up. Raph can you help me carry him."

R: "Yeah sure."

With that Donnie and Raph picked Leo up and Mikey opened the manhole cover. Donnie went down first and Raph passed Leo down to him. Then Raph came down and helped Donnie with Leo once again and Mikey came down last and closed the manhole cover behind him. They ran for the lair.

When they got there, they brought Leo to the lab. Donnie righted Leo dislocated arm and wrapped it up and then he wrapped up Leo's head. Afterwards the three walked out of the lab to tell Master Splinter what happened.

They walked over to the dojo and Master Splinter was there meditating.

MS: "What is it my sons?"

The three brothers walked over and knelt down in front of Master Splinter. They told him everything that happened on patrol.

MS: "I see. I believe Leonardo will be fine. Now the three of you should go and get some rest.

All(except Leo): "Hai Sensei."

They stood up and went to their rooms and went to bed. All three brothers went to bed worried about their older brother for that bruise on his head didn't look too good.

****Author's Note: Here is the first chapter of Lost Memory. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review telling me what you think. :)****


	2. Chapter 2

****A/N: Here is chapter two of Lost Memory. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. ****

Mikey was the first to wake up. He went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Donnie got up next and went to check on Leo. Leo was still unconscious. Donnie looked him over and then went off to the kitchen to make some coffee.

Raph was the last to wake up. He came into the kitchen just as Mikey finished breakfast.

M: "Morning Raph."

R: "Morning Mikey."

M: "I made dippy eggs with toast."

Raph sat down in his seat and Mikey put his plate down in front of him. When Donnie was done pouring himself a cup of coffee, he sat in his seat that already had his plate in front of it. Mikey sat down after he made his plate.

The brothers sat there and ate in silence not knowing what to say. After they finished eating, Donnie and Raph washed and dried the dishes while Mikey cleaned the counter. After that was done the brothers left the kitchen. The brothers were about to go play videogames, punch the punching bag, and go to the lab when April and Casey walked into the lair.

A: "Hey guys."

C: "What's up?"

M: "Hey April."

R: "Hey Casey."

D: "Nothing really."

The turtles all sounded sad when they responded.

C: "How was patrol last night?"

The turtles all tensed up at that question but before they could respond…

A: "Hey, where's Leo?"

Donnie took a deep breath.

D: "He's unconscious in the lab."

A: "Oh my gosh! Is he okay?!"

D: "His right arm was dislocated and he has a concussion."

C: "What happened?"

All three brothers looked at each other and then went over to the couch signaling for their human friends to join them. When April and Casey were sitting on the couch they started their tale.

D: "Well we were out on patrol last night as you already know. We were jumping from roof to roof when we heard this woman scream. We followed the scream to this roof where we found out it was just a recording and we were surrounded by the foot instantly."

M: "Rahzar and Fishface were there as well. They ordered the footbots to attack, Raph fought Fishface, Leo took Rahzar, and that left me and Donnie to fight the footbots. Now me and Donnie took the footbots down easily. Raph also defeated Fishface but when we turned to where Leo and Rahzar were fighting…"

R: "We saw Rahzar push Leo off the side of the building. Rahzar and Fishface got outta there but we didn't care we were too worried about Leo. We went down to where he landed relieved to see that he was still alive. We brought him back to the lair, patched him up, and he's been unconscious ever since."

The room got quiet, really quiet. The five of them seemed to sit there in silence for hours but it really was only five minutes.

A: "Can we go see Leo."

D: "Yeah. He's in the lab."

April and Casey got up to go check on Leo. The brothers continued to sit there on the couch. After sitting there for ten minutes, they heard April calling for them.

A: "Guys! Hurry up and get in here, I think he's waking up!"

With that said the three brothers bolted off the couch and ran for the lab. When they got by Leo's side they saw that Leo was indeed moving around and moaning like he was about to wake up.

They stood there in silence. Then Leo opened his eyes. Mikey leapt forward and gave Leo a big hug. Everyone started talking at once about how worried they were and how relieved they were that he woke up especially with that bruise on his head. Then all of a sudden….

L: "Wait!"

Everyone went quiet and Mikey backed away from Leo at the outburst. They all stood there in silence waiting for what Leo was going to say.

L: "Who are you guys? Where am I? Who am I?!"

****Author's Note and that's where this chapter will end. How will everyone act towards Leo's memory loss. We'll find out in the next chapter. Please please please leave a review telling me what you think. :)****


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well here is chapter three of Lost Memory. I hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES...sadly*sniffle***

_L: "Who are you guys? Where am I? Who am I?!"_

R: "What do ya mean_ 'who are ya'_?!"

M: "What are you talking about Leo?"

L: "Who's Leo?"

R: "STOP MESSING AROUND LEO! This ain't funny!"

Leo flinched at Raph's outburst and had a small look of fear in his eyes.

D: "RAPH STOP! I don't think Leo is joking. He's serious. He really doesn't know who we are or who he is."

M: "But how?"

D: "It must be the hit he got to the head. He's suffering from memory loss. Question is if he remembers anything or has he forgotten everything."

Raph, who had calmed down a little while Donnie and Mikey were talking, turned back to look at Leo as did Mikey and Donnie. Leo was looking down at his feet. Donnie turned back to his brothers.

D: "I think it would be better for me to talk to Leo alone. Why don't you guys go calm down and I'll come out and talk to you guys after I'm done."

M: "Are you sure Don?"

D: "Yes Mikey, I'm sure."

M: "Okay. Come on Raph."

Raph looked from Mikey to Donnie to Leo, who was still looking at his feet, and sighed with frustration. He then turned and walked out the lab door. Mikey followed suit closing the door behind him.

Donnie sighed and looked back to Leo. Donnie coughed to get Leo's attention.

D: "So do you remember anything? Anything at all? Like your birthday, age, friends, family members, things you did for fun?

Leo sat there thinking about the question he was asked. He looked through his mind but it turned out blank. He couldn't remember anything.

L: "No."

Leo looked down dejectedly.

D: "Would you like me to tell you? I can't tell you everything of course because you have to remember on your own but I can tell you some things. I can tell you your name, age, and who we are? By 'we' I mean me and the other two turtles that were in here."

Leo thought for a minute.

L: "Yeah I would like you to tell me please."

D: "Well your name is Leo which is short for Leonardo. You are 16 years old. The red banded turtle who was yelling name is Raph which is short for Raphael. The orange banded turtle name is Mikey which is short for Michelangelo. And I am Don or Donnie which is short for Donatello. We are your younger brothers. Mikey being the youngest, then me, then Raph, and you are the oldest. We also have some friends that I should probably tell you about before you meet them. We don't want you freaking ot because your scared or something. Are you okay Leo? Have I told you too much at once?"

L: "No. I'm fine. I got everything you said. So about these 'friends' I should know about?"

D: "Yeah. They're humans. The girl's name is April and the boy's name is Casey."

L: "Isn't Casey a girls name?"

D: "Well yes and no. It is a girl's name but it can also be a boy's name."

L: "Oh."

Just then Master Splinter walked into the lab.

MS: "Raphael and Michelangelo just told me what happened. Is Leonardo alright?"

Leo who had been staring in shock started yelling.

L: "AAAAAHHHHHH! A RAT! IT'S A GIANT RAT!"

D: "Leo calm down!"

But Leo didn't hear him so to ensure Leo didn't hurt himself or Master Splinter in his panic he stuck him with a syringe knocking him unconscious.

D: "Sorry about that sensei. I told him about Raph, Mikey, April, Casey, and myself but I completely forgot to tell him about you, sorry."

MS: "It is alright Donatello. But going by how he freaked out and how you've had to tell him about us, am I correct in assuming he has no memory of us?"

D: "Yes sensei. And I don't know how I'm going to be able to tell Raph and Mikey that their big brother doesn't remember a thing about them."

MS: "It hurts and this must be very painful for you, for all of us. But if they are to help Leo gain his memories they have to know that he doesn't remember them in the first place."

D: "You're right Master Splinter. I'll go tell them now."

MS: "Yes. While you are doing this I am going to meditate on what has happened and what is about to happen."

With that Donatello and Master Splinter both left the lab and an unconscious Leonardo.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait but here it is. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review telling me what you think. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I didn't plan on taking this long to update. Well here is chapter four. I hope you enjoy and like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**

**Lost Memory Chapter 4**

After Donatello and Master Splinter exited the lab, Master Splinter left for his room to meditate while Donnie went to tell Mikey and Raph the news.

The two were sitting on the couch watching television.

Donatello walked over and sat down on the couch. He was beside Mikey and Raph was on Mikey's other side. As soon as he sat down Raph turned off the television and both of the brothers turned to look at Don. Donnie sat there not saying a thing for he was just really nervous. So it went on like this for a few minutes, Mikey and Raph looking at Don while he sat there just staring at his hands. Finally Mikey broke the silence.

M: "So... Is Leo okay?"

Donnie took a deep breath before answering.

D: "Leo is fine but..."

R: "But what?"

D: "Well Leo is fine. His wounds are going to heal perfectly, not even a scratch will be left. It's just Leo got a good hit to the head and..."

Donnie cut off his sentence and didn't continue.

M: "Uhhhhh...Donnie, what's wrong?"

Donnie sighed for like the tenth time that day.

D: "Well the hit to the head has done some damage to his brain causing him to suffer from memory loss. And it's not just 'forgot a couple weeks or months of his life' memory loss. Leo has forgotten everything. His whole life. The past fifteen years. He doesn't remember anything. I told him about himself and us, but I forgot to tell him about Splinter so when he walked in Leo started freaking out. I had to knock him unconscious with a syringe and..."

R: "Okay Donnie that's enough ranting now, I don't want to fall asleep just yet."

Donnie glared at him.

M: "So Leo doesn't remember us."

D: " I'm sorry Mikey but no he doesn't."

Mikey started tearing up and Donnie pulled him into a hug. Mikey started crying right when his head made contact with Don's shoulder. The three sat in silence for a few minutes until Mikey stopped crying.

R: "What are we going to do?"

D: "We are going to help Leo get his memory back, but we can't push it. We have to be patient his memory isn't going to come back in a day. It's going to take weeks maybe even months but..."

R: "Again with the but! Why are you using it this time?!"

Donnie didn't say anything.

M: "Donnie?"

D: "Well..."

R: "Well what?!"

D: "There is a possibility that his memory loss could be permanent."

M & R: "WHAT?!"

**Author's Note: And there we go for chapter four. Again sorry for the long wait. I hope you like this chapter PLEASE leave a review. For anyone who reads my story, Never Alone, I will be updating that story too shortly. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. But without further a due here is chapter five! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TMNT.**

_M & R: "WHAT?!"_

D: "Leo's memory loss could be permanent."

M: "So Leo has lost his memory forever?"

Mikey started tearing up.

D: "No I said he could have lost his memory forever. There is still a chance he could get his memory back. It's just that it's too early for me to tell yet."

R: "What do we do ta help him get his memory back?"

D: "The only thing we can really do is tell him stories. Stories of our childhood, the friends we made, and all the good times we had. We can also take him to places he has been before, but I would wait about a week before we take Leo up to the surface."

M: "Okay."

Mikey sniffled.

M: "C..ca..can we s..ee him?"

D: "No. Not right now. He is sleeping and we should let him rest."

M: "O..kaa...okay."

Mikey started shaking.

D: "Mikey? You okay?"

Donnie reached over to Mikey to place his hand on his shoulder for comfort, but Mikey backed away from Donnie's hand and then ran into his room and slammed the door. Donnie walked up to Mikey's room and knocked on the door.

D: "Mikey? Can I come in?"

Mijey didn't answer. Donnie turned the door knob to open the door but it was locked. Donnie let out a sad sigh and turned around to go back to the living room. Just as he was walking back he about crashed into Raph.

D: "Raph..."

Raph sighed irratably, brushed passed Donnie, stormed into his room, and closed the door. Donnie put his head down looking to the floor and continued his walk into the living room. He sat down on the couch with a thud and rested his head in his hands. Then he teared(sorry if I spelled it wrong) up and started to shake. He laid down on the couch and started crying silently. After what felt like hours of laying there crying but was actually only ten minutes Donnie fell asleep.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. I will try to make them longer. Well the brothers are really sad and upset about Leo losing his memories, but they'll get through it as long as they stick together. There will be more Master Splinter. April and Casey will also be in future chapters Helping the brothers with Leo. Please leave a review telling me what you think or if there is anything you would like to happen in this story. I will take your idea into count. See ya later and have a good day or night depending on when you read this. ^_^**

**Oh and for all those people who read Never Alone that will be updated between tomorrow and this weekend sometime.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so excited to be updating Lost Memory finally. I apologize for the long wait. I didn't know what to do with this chapter and when I would get an idea I would either not like how it turned out or I didn't know how to write it in the first place. But I finally got something and I'm happy with it and I hope you guys are too. Well here is chapter six. I hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teenage mutant ninja turtles.**

**Leo's POV**

Leo moved left to right trying to fall back to sleep. He sat up and looked at the clock the turtle with the purple bandana, Donnie?'s** (I purposely put the question mark there because Leo wasn't sure if he put the right name on the turtle with the purple bandana)** lab. It was 4:25 am.

Leo sighed, well if that was even his name. He wasn't sure but Donnie? told him it was. But could he trust these freaks? No creatures? Mutants? Maybe turtles? 'I guess I'll go with turtles because I do believe that's the animal they are. And calling them the other three choice wouldn't work because I'd be calling myself that as well. *sigh* I'm so confused.' **('_' is the person or turtle's thoughts.)**

These turtles just came in and told him all these things about himself, at least that is what they say. They said his name is Leo, that they are his brothers, they're family, and these humans are friends. But can he really trust them? 'I mean there turtles just like me. Why cant I trust them?' But if there was one thing Leo did remember, it was that a lot of people can't be trusted and the fact that he doesn't remember anything makes it worse.

The turtles were kind to him...well except for the red banded one, 'Raph I think', he was yelling at him. They didn't seem to do anything that would signal they wanted to hurt him. Maybe he could stick around with these turtles. Maybe he'll get some memories back. And if he does and realizes that he doesn't trust these turtles, then he'll leave. Yeah that's it. That's what he will do. That's the plan. Stay until he finds out if they are trustworthy or not. If they are then he will stay with them and if they are not then he will leave and never come back.

With that in mind, Leo laid back down and fell back asleep finally. It was 5:30 am. Time really does fly by.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, but hey I finally updated. Yay! I made this chapter in Leo's POV to show you what Leo thought about all of this so far. I might right more chapters like this in the future to show you how much his opinion has changed. Please leave a review telling me what you think. Tata for now! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the long wait. I had serious writers block with this story so I put much of my focus on my story Never Alone but now that that story is done and my writers block on this story has been lifted, my full focus will be on this story. Well here is chapter 7 finally and again really sorry for the very long wait. :)**

**Oh and I also tried out the dialogue without using the letters in front telling you who said it. How did I do?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Donnie, April, Raph, Casey and Master Splinter were sitting at the kitchen table. Mikey was cooking breakfast and Leo was still asleep. They were discussing Leo's current situation.

"What are we goin' ta do?! Leo don't remember anythin'! And it's all Shredders fault! I just want ta..."

"Raphael. We need to be calm. Being angry about what has happened and seeking revenge will not help Leonardo right now."

"Yeah but Raph has a point."

"Casey!" April slaps his arm.

"What?!"

April crosses her arms and stares at Casey with a blank expression on her face.

"Oh wait I didn't mean in the getting revenge part. I was referring to the 'what are we going to do' part."

"Oh. Sorry."

"So, what are we going to do?" Mikey asks after April and Casey were done talking.

"Well I suggest we try to help Leo get his memories back."

"And exactly how are we goin' ta do dat?"

Everyone looks at Donnie except Mikey because he had to keep his eye on the food but he did glance at Donnie for a second.

"Show him places that he's been to and things that he used to do. Like April and I could give Leo a tour of the lair. Raph and Casey could take Leo into the dojo and show him some moves and even maybe get him to try some ninjutsu moves himself. Mikey could take Leo out skateboarding in the sewers and Master Splinter could try to get Leo to meditate."

"That is an excellent idea Donatello."

"So that's what we're going to do?"

"Yes. First April and Donatello will give him a tour, then Casey and Raphael will take him to the dojo. Michelangelo will take him out skateboarding and afterwards him and I will do meditation."

"Okay great! When do we start?"

"After breakfast. Good news is breakfast is now done and ready to be eaten. Someone go get Leo."

"I'll do it." Donnie got up and went to his lab to go get Leo.

"I'll be in my room meditating." Master Splinter went to his room.

Donnie enters his lab and walks over to the medical table Leo is laying on. Donnie shakes Leo a little on the shoulder to wake him up.

"Leo wake up. It's time to eat."

Leo sat up and looked at Donnie.

"I'm already awake...ummm...Donnie was it?"

"Yeah I'm Donnie." He said with a sad expression on his face but it was quickly gone and he put a smile on his face. "Here, let me help you up." Donnie helped Leo up on his feet and then they walked out of the lab and into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Leo!" One of the turtles said as Leo took his seat beside him.

"Good Morning Raph?"

"No, I'm Mikey! The grumpy looking one across from you is Raph."

Leo looked at the turtle across from him who was now shooting Mikey a death glare. "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay! It's understandable that you would mix up our names after all you did..."

"Mikey! You don't need to say it. Do you have any idea how hard it must be for him already without you talking about?!"

"Sorry Donnie. Sorry Leo."

"It's okay Mikey." Leo gave him a half a smile.

The room went silent. April sat there looking back and forth between the four turtles. "I could cut the tension with a knife." She says really quietly, so quietly that only Casey heard it but that's because he's sitting beside her.

After everyone finished breakfast Mikey tidied and cleaned up the kitchen while Raph and Casey went to go watch TV. Donnie, April, and Leo were still sitting at the table.

"So Leo?"

"Hmmmm." He looked at Donnie.

"We were wondering..."

"Not to sound rude, but who is she again?"

"My name is April and the other human boy is Casey."

"Oh okay. Hello April."

"Hello Leo." April says with a smile.

Donnie coughs into his hand and Leo and April look at him.

"As I was saying before we got off track, we were wondering if you would like us to give you a tour of the lair. I mean so you know where everything is and so you don't just hang out in the lab all day."

"Sure that would be great. Thanks."

"You're welcome and later I would like to take a look at your head wound."

"Okay."

"Okay well as you already know this is the kitchen."

"Way to state the obvious April."

Shut up Mikey! Go back to cleaning the kitchen!"

"I'm already done thank you." Mikey sticks his tongue out at April and walks out the kitchen joining Raph and Casey on the couch.

"Ummmm...well back to the tour. As you will see if you exit the kitchen, it will bring you to the living room." Donnie, April, and Leo entered the living room.

"As you already know the room over there with the big door is..."

"Your lab/medical center."

"Yes. Now if you turn left from the kitchen and walk over there you will come to the dojo which Casey and Raph will be showing you later, if that's okay?"

"I'm fine with it Donnie. Raph is the one with the red bandana right?"

"Yes. Now Leo if you will follow me to the right." April walked over towards the bedrooms and Leo and Donnie were right behind her.

"Up these steps will lead you to the bedrooms and bathroom. Donnie and Mikey's rooms are on the left and Raph's and your rooms are on the right. The bathroom is back there between the rooms."

Leo nodded his head showing he understood. "What does that ramp going up lead to?"

"Just a small room that we don't really use. Well that's basically the entire lair, may I change your wrappings before handing you over to Raph."

"Sure." Donnie and Leo headed off to the lab and April joined the other guys on the coach.

Ten minutes later Leo exited the lab and Raph and Casey got up and went over to him. "Ya ready ta go to da dojo?"

Leo nodded yes and the three of them went to the dojo. Raph showed Leo the weapons and told Leo the names of all the weapons they use.

"So Donnie uses a Bo Staff, Mikey uses nunchucks, you use sais and I used twin katanas."

"Not used. Use dude. You are wicked with those swords."

"Well not anymore I'm not." Leo sighed.

"How about we work on some ninja moves, Leo?"

"Sure that could be fun, I guess."

The three of them worked in the dojo for three hours before they left. (I'm not sure how to explain and word the training and practicing part.) They walked over to the couch where everyone else, except Donnie, was.

Mikey looked over at them. "How was it?"

"Leo was actually pretty good. For someone who doesn't remember anything, he sure seems to fight like his old self." Casey pats on the back.

"Thanks Casey. Well after today I can honestly say I trust and believe all of you." Leo smiled.

"Oh today's not over yet. Here eat this PB and J for a quick lunch."

"But it's like 4:30 pm."

"Why do I need to eat this quick lunch?"

"Because we're going out skateboarding?"

"Right now?"

"Yes!" Mikey said with lots of excitement.

"Can we go later? Maybe do something else first for a while?"

"Sure. You wanna play a video game?"

Leo shrugged his shoulders. "Why not."

Leo and Mikey played video games for a few hours. Mikey won most of the time but he let Leo win a few times. It was now 7:00 pm.

"Okay I guess we can go out skateboarding now."

"Alright let's go!" Mikey fist bumped the air as he jumped off the couch. He ran over and grabbed his and Leo's skateboards. Mikey handed Leo his skateboard and the both of them ran out into the sewer.

They rode down the sewer on their skateboards. Mikey kept doing a bunch of tricks and looking back to Leo, who for someone who lost their memories, was skateboarding just like he used to except he wasn't really doing a lot of tricks but that was fine.

They had been out in the sewers for an hour now and Mikey got ahead of Leo a little but it was far enough he didn't notice Leo stop. Mikey kept going little further before he stopped.

"Well I guess we should go back. Master Splinter would like to meditate with you a little bit before we go to bed."

Mikey turned around and saw that Leo wasn't there.

"Ummm...Leo. Leo are you there?"

Mikey got no response.

"Come on Leo this isn't funny! Leo!"

Mikey ran around the sewers looking for Leo for two hours before he trudged back to the lair. 'Their going to kill me for losing Leo.' Mikey walked into the lair with his head down. At the same time Master Splinter had exited the dojo.

"Michelangelo you are back. You were gone for a long time, how was the skateboarding?"

"It was fine." Mikey replied nervously while playing with his fingers.

"Hmmm. And where is your brother Leonardo?"

"Ummm...well you see..." Mikey looks down at the floor. By this time his brothers, April, and Casey had entered the living room as well.

April saw the distraught look on Mikey's face as he looked to the floor. "Mikey where is Leo?"

"I don't know! One minute..."

"Wat do ya mean ya don't know?! Mikey how could ya lose our brotha'!" Raph was glaring at Mikey.

"I know you are all mad and...!"

"That's an understatement!"

"Raphael! Calm down."

By now tears were streaming down Mikey's face. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I didn't try to lose him. It's just that one minute he was there and the next he's nowhere to be found." Mikey burst out crying and ran to his room.

Donnie glared at an angry Raph. "I'll go talk to Mikey." He then went to Mikey's room.

"Raphael, why don't you go to the dojo and calm down. I'm going to go meditate and see if I can sense where Leonardo is. April and Casey do you mind going up to the surface and see if you can find him up there? He might have gotten curious and went up to the surface Michelangelo wasn't looking."

"Sure thing Master Splinter." With that Casey and April ran out of the lair to search for Leo.

Mikey was laying on his bed crying his eyes out when he heard a knock on his door. Mikey calmed down a little. "I'm not in the mood to get yelled at more Raph."

"Mikey it's me Donnie. Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Mikey sat up wiping his face off. Donnie opened the door and came in. He sat beside Mikey on the bed.

"Are you okay?"

"No. I mean I lost Leo Donnie. How could I lose Leo?"

"Leo might not have his memories but he is still the stealthiest out of all of us. It doesn't surprise me he snuck away without you noticing."

Mikey sniffled. "Really?"

"Yeah it's not your fault little brother." Donnie brought Mikey into a hug. "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

There was a knock on the door. Donnie and Mikey looked at the door to see Raph leaning on the door frame looking at his feet. "Can I come in? I promise not ta yell at ya."

"Sure Raph."

Raph came over and sat on the other side of Mikey. "Listen Mikey. There was no reason for me to yell at ya like that. I was just angry. I'm sorry."

Mikey gave Raph a hug. "All is forgiven bro." Mikey pulled back from the hug and gave him a small smile before frowning again.

"What's wrong Mikey?" Donnie put his hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"What are we going to do? What if something bad has happened to Leo? What if we never see him again? What if..."

"Whoa. Slow down there Mikey everythin' is goin' ta be fine. We are goin' ta find Leo and we are goin' to bring him home."

"Okay." The three brothers hugged each other promising that they wouldn't give up until was back safe and sound.

_Two hours earlier..._

Mikey sped up ahead of Leo. Leo went to go catch up to him when something caught his eye and he stopped. Leo walked up to the ladder that led to the surface. Leo looked towards the direction Mikey went and then looked back to the ladder and he made his decision.

Leo grabbed onto the ladder and climbed up. Once he neared the top he moved the manhole cover and climbed up the rest of the way to the surface. He turned around and closed the manhole cover and looked around. In the distance he thought he could hear Mikey calling his name but he ignored it and climbed up to the roof. He looked around with awe. He jumped from roof to roof looking at his surroundings as he went but it all went downhill fast.

All of a sudden Leo was surrounded by a bunch of foot ninjas. Normally this wouldn't have been a problem but since Leo lost his memory this was not going to turn out well. Instead of attacking the ninjas just blocked all of his exits and parted way for HIM to come through. Leo backed up and ended up tripping and falling down. The Shredder got closer to Leo and stood just inches away from him.

"Awww if it isn't Leonardo. I see you made it out alive."

"Wh...who are you?"

"You don't remember me?"

Leo shook his head no.

Baxter Stockman flew over to them. "It would s..seem he lost h..his memory m..master."

"Hmmm. So you have no memory of who you are?"

"N..no."

"No need to be scared, I'm a friend."

"Splinter and my brothers didn't mention you when they listed our friends."

"Why not you and I go to the lair and we can all talk?"

"I don't know. How do I know your not lying?"

"How do you know they are not lying to you?"

"Because I trust them! But I don't trust you."

Shredder brought out his claws from his gauntlet and held it to Leo's throat. "You will take me to the lair! And you will do it now or else!"

"N..no!" Leo said with determination with a hint of fear in his eyes.

Shredder ordered his foot ninja to shoot Leo with a dart. Leo collapsed onto the ground, his breathing calming as he lost consciousness. Tigerclaw walked up and picked Leo up and followed behind Shredder as they took him back to the lair.

Leo's last thought before he lost full consciousness was 'I should have just stayed with Mikey. Someone help me.'

**Author's Note: Finally done and finished with this chapter. Again really sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review. I promise I will update the next chapter a lot quicker, I've just been real busy with school. If I don't update over the week I definitely will update over the weekend. See y'all next chapter. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter has a lot of torture so be warned. Besides that I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Leo woke up to find himself tied to a chair. Leo pulled at his restraints to no avail. All of a sudden the door burst open.

"Well well well. Look who is awake."

Leo glared hard at Shredder. "What do you want? Where are we?!"

Shredder laughed. "I want the location of the lair, even if you don't have your memories you still know where it is. And as for where we are, that's none of your concern. All you need to know that this is where you will die and your brothers will find you here dead." Shredder laughed.

Leo's glare on Shredder deepened. He wouldn't let Shredder see his fear. "Like I said earlier I won't tell you."

"Oh we will see. You might be Leonardo but without your memories do you have the determination and care for your family to keep saying no through all the things I do to you."

"W..what do you plan on doing?" Leo unconsciously stuttered.

Shredder just laughed and walked out of the room. "You'll see." He closed the door behind him leaving a scared Leo behind.

(This took place during the time the brothers were comforting each other last chapter)

_**Day 1...**_

Leo woke up to the door slamming closed. He looked up to see Shredder standing there. Leo don't say anything, just kept looking at Shredder. Shredder walked up to him.

"Do you want to tell me the location of your lair today Leonardo?"

"No."

Shredder walked up to Leo pulling out something from his back, a taser Leo realized.

Shredder electrocuted Leo's upper left arm with the taser and then pulled back quickly only shocking him a little.

"Have you changed your mind?"

"No."

Shredder brought the taser back and put it on the exact same spot but held it there longer. Then he moved it to Leo's upper right leg and electrocuted it and all the while you could hear Leo's screams in the background. Shredder electrocuted Leo's neck, arms, and legs.

Shredder turned and left the room and just when Leo thought Shredder was done, he walked back in with a torch. Leo froze with a small look of fear before he hid it away and looked at Shredder with anger.

Shredder smiled and turned the torch on. He walked up to Leo and put it on Leo's skin burning him. Shredder kept burning Leo's flesh repeatedly and Leo kept screaming repeatedly. Shredder kept burning Leo's body until he couldn't take anymore and fell unconscious. The room smelt like burnt turtle. Shredder laughed and walked out the door thinking about what he would do to the turtle tomorrow.

**_Day 2..._**

Leo woke up but instead of being tied to a chair, Leo found himself chained loosely to the wall with a tub of water in front of him. Leo looked at himself. His skin was red in a lot of places. Just like yesterday Shredder walked in and saw that he was conscious.

"Good. I'll ask you once turtle. Where is Hamato Yoshi?"

Leo stayed silent signaling that he was telling. Shredder growled and stormed up to Leo and shoved his head into the tub of water and held his head under the water. Leo struggled in Shredder's grip trying to get out of the water so he wouldn't drown. The water was splashing around as Leo struggled to get free. But it was no use Shredder was too strong.

Shredder smiled evilly as Leo's struggling decreased. Shredder quickly pulled Leo out before he lost consciousness. Leo started taking in quick breaths but only got in a few before he was holding his breath under the water again. Shredder waited until Leo stopped struggling to pull him back up. Shredder did this five times before he finally ended Leo's repeated almost drowning misery.

The sixth time Shredder held Leo under the water until he lost consciousness and then he pulled his head out of the water and left the room until tomorrow came.

**_Day 3..._**

Leo woke up and he was hanging upside down. He looked ahead to see Shredder there staring at him. He glared at him. Shredder just smiled.

"Where is the location of the lair?"

"I won't tell you!"

Shredder punched Leo in the mouth. Leo couched up a little blood. Shredder then punched Leo in the stomach then the chest. Leo realized Shredder was using him as a punching dummy. Leo started coughing up more blood as Shredder kept punching him. Then Shredder brought his foot up and kicked Leo hard in the head. Leo was dazed and hurting. Leo's vision was cloudy and blurry. Shredder kicked Leo in the head again and this time he lost consciousness.

Shredder cut the chain holding him upside down with his claws and Leo fell down with a loud thud. Shredder had Tigerclaw and Razar bring in the rack (torture device used to stretch the limbs) and he tied the unconscious Leonardo onto it and the three of them left the room where Shredder would return tomorrow to inflict more pain into Leonardo.

**_Day 4..._**

Leo woke up to the smell of food. Leo looked over to Shredder to see him eating. Leo stomach growled and his throat was really dry and it wasn't until Leo saw Shredder eating in front of him that he realized how hungry and thirsty he was. Shredder finished his food and walked over to Leo with a water bottle.

"Don't want you dying of hydration on me." Shredder opened the water bottle and put it in Leo's mouth. Leo chugged all the water down which isn't surprising since this is the first drink of water he has had the past three days. Shredder threw the empty water bottle across the room.

"Where is Hamato Yoshi turtle?!"

"I will never tell you!"

Shredder turned the lever a littl stretching Leo's arms and legs a little. Then he turned it against stretching his limbs even more. Leo screamed. Shredder didn't stop until after he heard the popping sound of his arms and legs dislocating. Leo was sweating and his eyes were glossy like he was about to cry.

Shredder untied Leo from the rack and put him back in the chair and tied him up again. Tigerclaw and Razar came in an removed the rack from the room. Leo lost unconsciousness during the transfer from the pain. Shredder walked out the door laughing to himself.

**_Day 5..._**

Shredder walked into the room with a knife in hand. Leo was still unconscious. Shredder walked up to Leonardo and stabbed him in the leg. Leo woke up screaming. Shredder pulled out the knifed roughly. Leo groaned.

"Are you going to tell me the location of the lair today Leonardo?"

"No" Leo sounded exhausted and tired.

Shredder took the knife and cut Leo's face. The cut went from his forehead, over his right eye (not actually cutting his eye, luckily), and down to his chin. The cut was deep. Blood poured over his right eye making it hard for him to see out of that eye. Shredder stabbed Leo in the left arm, left arm, right leg, and left leg. Shredder carved an S into Leo's shell.

Leo lost unconsciousness. Shredder had Stockmanfly come in and patch up Leo's wound (sloppily that is) but he told him to leave the cut on his head alone and they left the room.

**_Day 6..._**

Leo woke up and saw that his wounds were all poorly wrapped. It had to be really poorly wrapped considering that Leo could tell that it was wrapped poorly and he can only see out of one eye because the blood from the cut dried up making it that he could only see out of his left eye.

'They'll probably get infected if Donnie doesn't fix them up soon if they're not already infected that is.'

Shredder came in with a very hardened look on his face. He didn't even ask Leo the question he asked him every other day he was here. He just stormed up to Leo and he punched Leo's left knee hard dislocating it.

'My _brothers_ must of figured out where I am or are close to figuring out and he's getting frustrated. Or he just assumed I would say no again and started beating the crap out of me right away. Honestly I'm hoping it's because of the first option because that would mean I'm being rescued from this hell hole soon.'

Shredder kicked Leo's ankle and because of the angle Shredder tied it in, Leo's ankle broke. Then Shredder broke both of Leo's wrists well one of them, the other might be fractured but Leo isn't a doctor so he doesn't know for sure. Leo screamed out in agony and pain.

Shredder would have continued but someone called him and told him something that he must have not liked because next thing Leo knew Shredder was storming out the door and leaving a badly bruised and beaten Leo behind. Leo started crying. He was scared, no terrified and he just wanted to go home.

**_Day 7..._**

Shredder rushed into the room with a pair of pliers. Leo was wondering why Shredder seemed so anxious and rushed. "Leonardo! You will tell me the location of the lair now!"

"Never!"

Shredder took the pliers and pulled out one of Leo's teeth. Leo screamed a little, not that loud.

"Tell me!"

No!"

Shredder pulled three more teeth. Leo screamed a little tighter

"Now!"

"Nevah!" Leo said with blood gushing out of his mouth.

Shredder was about to put the pliers back in Leonardo's mouth and pull out another tooth when a ninja star knocked the pliers out of his hands and across the room.

"Shredda! Get away from our brotha!"

**Author's Note: It hurt me to write this chapter...sniffle...poor Leo...sniffle. Next chapter will be all about his brothers and family trying to find him and bring him home. Then after that chapter ten will be the big rescue. Please leave a review and I'll see you all next chapter. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Now you see and find out what the brothers, April, Casey, and Master Splinter were doing during those seven days and how they found him. Enjoy the chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_Day 1..._**

Master Splinter ran through the sewers looking for his oldest son shouting out his name.

April and Casey look around from the ground in the morning and continued looking on the streets and alleys in New York throughout the night.

Once it hit night time the three brothers were looking for their older brother from the rooftops, eyes red from all the crying they did the day before. But they were determined. They would find their brother no matter where he was.

**_Day 2..._**

Master Splinter joined his sons on the rooftops searching for Leonardo after finding no trace of him in the sewers. They looked around New York from top to bottom all night. Donnie came to the conclusion that Leo was probably taken by someone. Question is who? The sun was coming up so they would have to wait until night time again to continue looking.

April and Casey were sleeping for they were looking for twenty four hours straight without any rest or food so Master Splinter made them rest tonight.

**_Day 3..._**

Master Splinter gave into depression and sadness and basically locked himself inside his room.

April, Casey, Raph, and Mikey were up top in New York. April and Mikey were checking different Kraang headquarters in the north of New York while Raph and Casey were looking at different Kraang headquarters in the south.

Donnie was in the lair in his lab looking at the Kraang ball in his lab that told him what the Kraang were doing. He looked over at Leo's t-phone that he didn't have with him. If only Leo had his t-phone, maybe finding him would be a lot easier.

**_Day 4..._**

Master Splinter was still locked up in his room.

Donnie, Raph, Mikey, Casey, and April decided that it was time to check Shredder's lair. The foot clan had been quiet the past few days which was strange so Donnie figured that they probably had something more important. Like their brother. They arrived and looked around. The place was empty.

"Well they're not here..."

They left and went home with a depressed look on their faces. Where could Leo be?

**_Day 5..._**

Raph and Mikey fell asleep from exhaustion for they haven't slept really well the past five days. Heck neither did Donnie but his coffee was keeping him awake. April and Casey were trying to get Master Splinter to leave his room. Donnie went up top by himself. He was running from rooftop to rooftop when he sensed someone coming his way. He quickly hid in the shadows as whoever it was approached. It was Karai and some foot bots.

"I can't believe father is making me just run around willy billy up here while he is torturing Leonardo. All he thinks about is revenge, revenge, vendetta, vendetta. I mean he needs to get a hobby." Karai let out a sigh. "Come on let's keep moving.

Donnie quickly ran home so he could share this news with everyone else. Unbeknownst to him Karai knew he was there the entire time and said that on purpose for the turtle to hear. I mean Leonardo may be her enemy but that didn't mean that she wanted him tortured by her father. Besides Leo seems to be so convinced that Shredder isn't her real father and honestly she is starting to believe him.

**_Day 6..._**

The three brothers plus April and Casey were up on the rooftops. They looked around until,they saw Karai. Again unbeknownst to them they didn't realize that Karai,let them find her. She ran from rooftop to rooftop,knowing they would follow her. She reached the building that father was keeping Leonardo in. It was an abandoned warehouse. (I know very original.) Anyway she looked down through the window on the roof and shook her head. She then left and went to where she was suppose to be.

The turtles landed on the roof and looked down the window and what they saw brought a whole bunch of emotions to them. Happiness, relief, anger, sadness. They had found Leo. They had found their brother. The sun was coming up so they had to return to the lair but they knew where Shredder was keeping Leo. They would be back the next night. They will rescue their brother tomorrow. And Shredder will pay for what he has done.

**_Day 7..._**

**Donnie's POV:**

We leaped on top of the building and peaked into the room. What we saw was disgusting. I just wanted to hurl. Shredder was ripping the teeth out of our brother's mouth. I could see Raph tense up beside me, he was angry. So was I. Shredder stopped and started saying something. We stealthily entered the building without Shredder noticing. We could clearly hear what he was saying now. He wanted Leo to tell him where the lair was but Leo refused. Shredder was about to pull out more of Leo's teeth but Raph stopped him right in his tracks. He threw a throwing star knocking the pliers out of Shredder's hands.

Raph glared at Shredder. "Shredder! Get away from my brotha!"

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. And yeah not the best chapter but there's not really a lot to say, they were looking for Leo plain and simple. Next chapter is the rescue and there is about two more chapters to go. Please leave a review and have a good day or night depending on when you read this. :)**


End file.
